Warlock Moon
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: AU: Un nuevo año llega a la escuela Hogwarts de magía y hechicería, nuevos estudiantes aparecen así como nuevos tipos de brujos con la luna como gran fuente de poder.


**DESCLAIMER: **_Teen Wolf _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de televisión es propiedad de _**Jeff Davis **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación; así como algunos conceptos de "Harry Potter" que han sido utilizados en la trama pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling junto con sus correspondientes socios comerciales.

**Reparto Principal: **Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate, Cora Hale, Kira Yukimura, Danny Mahealani, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, Aiden y Ethan.

**Personajes Recurrentes: ** Liam Dunbar, Peter Hale, Chris Argent, Sheriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian R. Harris, Marin Morell, Braeden, Noshiko Yukimura.

**Resumen:** Un nuevo año llega a la escuela Hogwarts de magía y hechicería, nuevos estudiantes aparecen así como nuevos tipos de brujos con la luna como gran fuente de poder.

**Aclaración:** Un Fick que solo trae conceptos de la saga de "Harry Potter" Esto NO es un Crossover, por la simple y sencilla razón de que no aparecen personajes de la saga. Solo de la serie de Teen Wolf XD y uno que otro personaje inventado, como siempre Stiles teniendo el protagonico..., al menos conmigo Nyuk nyuk nyuk.

* * *

><p><strong>.Warlock Moon.<strong>

**.CAPITULO 1.**

_Beacon Hills, California._

Stiles extendió la mano para coger el correo de esa mañana, el pequeño de once años camino a la sala de estar donde había estado solo unos segundos. _Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, de la abuela, cuentas y más cuentas..., _hasta que finalmente se topo con una carta de sobre amarillo, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al "Señor G. Stilinski, El segundo piso después de las escaleras, la primera habitación a la izquierda, 3-69 residencia Stilinski Beacon Hills, California" Curioso y divertido sacó la carta y leyó:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

**Director: Alan Deaton**

**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**

**Gran hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**

**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**

**Internacional de Magos).**

**Querido señor Stilinski:**

**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**

**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.**

**Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio**

**Muy cordialmente, Marin Morell**

**Directora adjunta**

Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Stiles. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso de que "esperaban su lechuza"? Miro nuevamente la carta momentos antes de gritarle a su padre para contarle "Las buenas, nuevas". Al principio su padre se mostró desconfiado ante la carta tan extraña que había recibido su hijo, pero cuando padre e hijo miraron a la ventana como una lechuza picoteaba la ventana de la sala de estar, Stiles no le dejo de otra opción que dejarlo marchar a la dichosa escuela, cabe decir que Stiles corrió a buscar un trozo de papel magullado para dar su respuesta y dar el trozo de papel al ave que al instante salió volando lejos del alcance de las manos del Sheriff Stilinski.

* * *

><p>El día que la familia Stilinski visito <em><strong>El callejón Diagon<strong>_ decir que estaban sorprendidos era decir poco, incluso John Stilinski debía admitir, aun con su mente tan _muggle_ como lo habían llamado algunos magos, que el mundo de los magos era extremadamente fascinante.

Stiles miro de todo, que nunca creyó ver fuera de las películas que se relacionaban a la magia.

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. 'Calderos -Todos los tamaños- Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata -Auténticos- Plegables' decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

Stiles parecía no poder mirar lo suficientemente rápido por todas las direcciones mientras iba calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: Las tiendas, los libros, las cosas que estaban fuera, la gente haciendo compras.

Fascinado por todo, no fue sorpresa que corriera al 'Emporio de las lechuzas'. Lechuzas de color pardo, castaño, gris, y blanco. Varios chicos de la edad de Stiles pegaban la cara contra un escaparate lleno de escobas "Miren, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz."

Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otros telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Stiles no pudo identificar, cosa que no iba a durar mucho. Estaba emocionado por conseguir sus libros y pegar su nariz en ellos para saberlo todo.

—Ese debe ser Gringotts.

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas..., un banco para los seres mágicos habían dicho, un banco manejado por duendes. Padre e hijo pasaron un buen par de horas haciendo los tramites, para intercambiar moneda _muggle _a la de Mago..., hubiera sido solo una hora si tan solo Stiles no hubiera estado haciendo preguntas sin descanso al pobre duende que los había atendido. Lo bueno de todo aquello era, que Stiles no tenía que regresar ahí sino hasta el siguiente año, era bueno para los duendes claro esta; su padre había creado una cuenta al nombre de su hijo para que no le hiciera falta nada a futuras compras mágicas. Cuando salieron de Gringotts fueron a la sastrería de "Madam Victoria" para comprar su uniforme, cuando terminaron con ello, ambos creyeron que era buena idea que se separaran.

—Iré por tus libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta. Toma el dinero, creo que sera suficiente para que compres tu varita y una mascota.

—¿Nos encontramos en la tienda de mascotas?

—Buena idea. Piensa bien qué tipo de animal vas a elegir.

—Por supuesto. Pero estoy seguro un 100% que será una lechuza.

—Anda ve.

Stiles salió disparado a la tienda donde conseguiría su varita. Estaba muy emocionado. Se disculpo a penas con unas cuantas personas con las que termino chocando en medio de su carrera.

Entrar a la tienda, lo obligo a guardar silencio por unos momentos..., era muy oscura, apenas y se filtraba un poco de luz a la tienda. Stiles miro todo el lugar sin dejar de acercarse a la recepción.

—Buenas tardes —Dijo una voz amable.

Stiles dio un salto girando rápidamente a la recepción. Un anciano estaba ante él; sus ojos grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—¡Hola! —saludo Stiles con ligera torpeza y una gran pisca de emoción.

El señor Oliver sonrió afable ante el nerviosismo del chico.

—Ahora, joven... Déjeme ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas. —¿Con qué mano coges la varita?

—Err... Soy diestro.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Stiles no sabía, que tenía que ver la medición de su brazo al dedo con su varita. ¿Cosa de magos? Seguramente... El señor Oliver midió después de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

—Cada varita tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Joven. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix, y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas iguales, como no hay dos unicornios dragones o fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.

De pronto, Stiles noto como la cinta métrica le media entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Oliver estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está. —Dijo y la cinta métrica se enrollo en el suelo. —Bien. Prueba esta. Varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Tómala y agítela. —Curioso, Stiles cogió la varita y la agito a su alrededor.

Pero el señor Oliver se la quitó casi de inmediato.

—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Stiles probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Oliver se la quitó.

Stiles lo intento con las siguientes cinco varitas, así como también el señor Oliver se las quito las siguientes cinco veces. Estaba en su noveno intento cuando la campana de la puerta se escucho. Stiles giró a ver de quien se trataba. Una mujer de cabello negro y su hijo habían entrado a la tienda, de piel morena y ojos marrones.

—¡Ah! ¡Melissa y su hijo! ¿Vienen a buscar la primera varita del joven McCall?

—Buenas tardes, Oliver. Sí, Scott al fin tendrá su varita.

—Tomen asiento, mientras busco la varita de este joven.

—Por supuesto. Gracias.

Stiles le sonrió al niño llamado Scott, esté le regreso la sonrisa. El señor Oliver le entrego una nueva varita que movió apenas, antes de que fuera arrebatada de su mano. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Oliver, más contento parecía estar.

_"Parece que lo ve como un reto."_

Fue el pensamiento divertido de Stiles, bueno el no era como otros niños, asumía que su varita sería algo especial.

—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿No? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Stiles toco la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en sus dedos, un calor que le recordó, por unos instantes, a su madre. Levanto la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estalló en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

Scott lo vitoreó y aplaudió, Melissa McCall siguió su ejemplo, y el señor Oliver dijo:

—¡Oh, bravo!

Puso la varita de Stiles en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar. El señor Oliver fijo en Stiles su mirada pálida con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre joven?

—Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

—Bueno recuerda esto, Stiles Stilinski. Resulta que la cola del fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma. Solo una más. Su hermana aun está en mis estantes, aguardando en la espera de un mago digno de su porte, la varita escoge al mago.

—Quiere decir, quien obtenga a la varita. ¿Estará enlazado a mi?

—Podría decirse que sí. Un aliado o un enemigo. Nunca se sabe lo que el destino aguarda en el mundo mágico. Espero grandes cosas de ti, Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles le sonrió al hombre viejo. Pago por su varita, y salió de la tienda, no sin antes despedirse de la familia McCall.

Caminando con su varita en mano, Stiles se sintió feliz al saber que había alguien en el mundo que podría ser su hermano..., en el mundo mágico. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez muy pronto se conocerían.

* * *

><p>Al final del día Stiles opto por una lechuza <em>Tytonidae <em>o _Tyto alba_ una lechuza común pero muy hermosa su disco facial era en forma de corazón sus plumas eran blancas con manchas marrones, dando honor a su especia Stiles la nombro **Aurelia** que significa "Amanecer".

Con todos los materiales escolares ya en casa, Stiles pasó lo que quedaban de las vacaciones en su habitación con sus libros pegados a su nariz o practicando hechizos que logro dominar con facilidad y otros no tanto. John tuvo que obligarlo un par de veces a soltar los libros para que comiera o que pasaran un tiempo padre e hijo. Sería un largo tiempo cuando volverían a verse.

Los días pasaron volando cuando llego el gran día en que viajaría en tren a Hogwarts.

Llegaron a la estación a King Cross de Inglaterra a las diez y media. Jhon cargó el baúl de Stiles en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Cuando llegaron ambos estaban confundidos.

Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio nada.

John le había preguntado a un guarda sobre la plataforma; pero esté le había dicho que nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, Stiles le pregunto sobre el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda les dijo que no había ninguno, al final el guarda se alejo, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder su tiempo. Stiles miro preocupado, segundón el gran reloj solo tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts. Justo en ese momento escucharon algo que le dio esperanzas a Stiles.

— Lleno de _muggles_, tenía que ser.

Stiles miro a una mujer vagamente familiar de cabello rojo, con su hija de cabello negro y ondulado.

La niña empujaba un baúl, como Stiles y llevaba una lechuza. Con el corazón palpitante, Stiles empujo su carrito detrás de ellas, seguido de su padre.

—Muy bien Allison. Aquí nos despedimos, cuídate mucho.

—Si mamá. —Madre e hija se abrazaron, antes de que la chica llamada Allison corriera hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Stiles observo asombrado y más que impresionado como la niña paso a través de los andenes. ¿Como lo había hecho?

—Discúlpeme. —La mujer se giro, y entonces fue cuando Stiles hizo "Click" —Madam Victoria.

—Hola, querido. —Dijo.— Ahora recuerdo. Primer año en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué me delato? —Stiles se río. Victoria le sonrió al chico. —B-bueno lo que pasa es que... es que no sé cómo...

—¿Cómo entrar en el andén? No te preocupes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estas nervioso. Ve ahora.

—Hummm... Claro.

—Entonces aquí nos despedimos.

Stiles giro a su padre, se abrazaron con fuerza por unos momentos antes de que el menor de los Stilinski se alejara. Comenzó a andar, estaba algo asustado, pero paso la barrera, Stiles pudo ver el humo salir del "Howard Express" una locomotora de color escarlata.

Stiles empujo su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vació. Se abrió paso hasta encontrar un compartimiento vació, cerca del final del tren. Después de luchar un rato con su equipaje y su querida Aurelia, Stiles por fin pudo ir a buscar un compartimiento donde alojarse hasta llegar a la escuela.

Camino gran tramo del tren hasta encontrar un compartimiento completamente vacío. No era porque no quisiera ser amigos, eso era algo que deseaba cambiar ahora; pero por ahora lo único que Stiles deseaba era echarle un ojo el libro que compro al último minuto "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" De séptimo, de hecho Stiles se había adelantado en todas sus clases para leer hasta su cuarto grado, si no hubiera sido por su padre que lo obligo a dejar los libros cada cierto tiempo, ya tendría todos sus libros memorizados hasta séptimo..., pero siempre podrían cambiar, la única clase que se tomo en llegar fue precisamente DCAO.

—Discúlpame. —Stiles alzo la cabeza del libro unos minutos después de que lo había iniciado para toparse con McCall. —¿Te importa? El tren está lleno.

—Adelante. ¿Scott verdad? Ha pasado tiempo.

—Desde que obtuviste tu varita.

—Sí. ¿Estás emocionado?

—Siento que vomitare.

—Cool, si lo haces procura avisarme, tratare de estar lo más lejos posible de ti. —Ambos rieron y emprendieron una plática divertida entre ambos. Se cambiaron a su uniforme cuando se les dijo que estaban cerca de la escuela.

Cuando bajaron del tren fueron dirigidos a los botes, donde Scott y Stiles compartieron uno junto a Allison, Scott pareció encariñarse con ella, al igual que Stiles lo hizo de una chica rubio fresa llamada Lydia Martin.

* * *

><p>—La ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.<p>

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en el cabello peludo de Scott. Con nerviosismo, Scott trató de aplastar su cabello haciendo ver peor de lo que ya estaba. Stiles se burlo de la suerte de su nuevo amigo.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. —Dijo la profesora Morell—. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. Stiles y Scott no perdieron tiempo a hacer todo lo contrario.

—¿Cómo exactamente se las arreglan para seleccionarnos? —Pregunto Stiles.

—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Mamá no me quiso decir que exactamente.

—¿Crees que duela?

—No lo sé.

Ambos siguieron con la plática que en algún momento el tema paso al "Quidditch" A lo que Stiles pregunto sin descanso pregunta tras pregunta de las cuales, Scott muy animado le respondía. No paso mucho cuando la profesora Morell regreso.

—Ahora formen una línea. —Dijo a los de primer año—. Y síganme.

Pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor. Stiles parecía un niño en navidad mirando tan extraño y esplendido lugar. Estaba iluminado por infinitas velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde estaban los profesores.

La profesora Morell condujo al frente a los estudiantes de primer año y los hizo detener en una línea frente a los demás estudiantes. Stiles perdió el aliento por un momento cuando vio incluso fantasmas. ¡Era definitivo, amaba está escuela! Stiles levanto la vista y vio el techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Escucho la voz de Lydia: "Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts". Stiles también lo había leído; pero una cosa era leerlo y la otra verla con tus propios ojos.

La profesora Morell ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete un antiguo sombrero negro de mago. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sobrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y para fascinación de Stiles, el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

Cuando la canción termino. Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos. Esté se inclino hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedo rígido otra vez.

La profesora Morell se adelanto con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione. —Dijo—. ¡Argent, Allison!

Stiles sonrió al ver los ojos marrones de Scott brillar con emoción. Allison se puso el sombrero, que le tapo los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento silencio.

—**¡GRIFFINDOR! **—Grito el sombrero.

La mesa de Griffindor estalló en aplausos y gritos. Allison corrió a la mesa, donde fue recibida con gran ímpetu.

—¡Hale, Cora!

Una chica de cabello liso se acerco al sombrero. Scott señalo la postura rígida de la chica. Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—**¡HUFFLEPUF!**

La mesa correspondiente a la casa aplaudió mientras Cora iba a sentarse con los demás Hufflepuf. Stiles notó como un chico mayor a Cora la recibida con un abrazo.

—¡Diabont, Aiden!

El chico Aiden apenas tuvo el sombrero en la cabeza cuando escucharon el grito.

—**¡SLYTHERING!**

La mesa del fondo del lado izquierdo aplaudió moderadamente, por no decir... elegante.

—¡Diabont, Ethan!

—¡Wao... mira que parentesco!

—Eso es por qué son gemelos, Stiles.

—**¡SLYTHERING!**

—Y mira que deben pensar igual.

—Stiles. Shhh.

—¡Mahealani, Danny! —Un chico con aires Hawaianos se acerco al sombrero.

—**¡RAVENCLAW!**

Stiles fue todo lo paciente que pudo ser, pero entre más pasaban, más deseos tenía que llamaran a su nombre. Scott se había rendido en intentar mantenerlo en silencio.

—¡Reyes, Erica! —Una rubia algo desarreglada se acerco al taburete.

—**¡HUFFLEPUF!**

—¡Lahey, Isaac!

—**¡HUFFLEPUF!**

—¡Whittemore, Jackson!

—**¡SLYTHERING!**

—¡Yukimura, Kira!

—**¡HUFFLEPLUF!**

Stiles miro curioso a la chica oriental, muchos rieron cuando Kira se había llevado por accidente el sombreo y regreso rápido a dejarlo, Stiles estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre eso cuando noto a Scott con la mirada perdida en la chica.

—¡Amigo, tienes que estar bromeando! ¡No pueden gustarte dos chicas a primera vista! —Scott se sonrojo. Stiles prácticamente lo había gritado, todo el mundo en el gran salón se les quedo viendo, Scott se hundió de hombros avergonzado. Stiles por otro lado... Solo les sonrió mostrando los dientes, a los profesores, a los demás los ignoro por completo.

—Ejem. ¡Martin, Lydia!

Fue turno de Stiles para babear como un loco enamorado, obsesionado.

—**¡RAVENCLAW!**

—¡Tate, Malia! —Al igual que algunos estudiantes. El sombrero apenas la toco cuando.

—**¡SLYTHERING!**

—¡Boyd, Vernon!

Un chico algo robusto, de piel morena se acerco.

—**¡HUFFLEPUF!**

—¡McCall, Scott!

Stiles casi se echa a reír. Scott parecía haber visto un fantasma... Malo claro está. Parecía que los pies de Scott se habían anclado al suelo, por que el chico aun no se movía de donde estaba, así que como acto de buena voluntad, Stiles lo empujo para que fuera al frente.

—A por ellos.

Scott miro a Stiles con una sonrisa tímida. Mientras se adelantaba, Scott podía sentir su corazón bombardear con fuerza, era un milagro que no se tropezara. Lo último que Scott vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue la sonrisa y los pulgares alzados de Stiles que le deseaban suerte.

Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.

**Mmm **—**Dijo una vocecita en su oreja**—. **Difícil. Muy difícil.**

Scott trago duro.

**Una determinación tan grande como la de un Slythering. Hay talento, oh vaya, si, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, con pruebas llenas de valor como los Griffindor, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿Dónde te pondré?**

Scott se aferro a los costados del taburete y pensó: _"En Slythering no, en Slythering no."_

**En Slythering no. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías hacer muchas cosas. Todo está aquí... en tu cabeza.**

_"Te lo suplico en Slythering no, en Slythering no."_

**Bueno si estás seguro. Te pondré en... ¡GRIFFINDOR!**

Scott oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, mareado, hacía la mesa de Griffindor. Scott recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Scott se sentó en el lado opuesto de donde se había sentado Allison y quedar frente a frente.

Miro a la mesa de los profesores, donde vio a su madre aplaudiendo con euforia, por suerte entró en la misma casa que su madre, cuando todo se calmo la profesora Morell continuo.

—¡Stilinski, Ge-!

—¡AH, SÍ! Ese soy yo. Solo llámeme Stiles.

Stiles se precipitó a delante, antes de que la profesora pudiera decir su nombre de pila. No era que lo odiara, solo que no dejaba que nadie a parte de su difunta madre lo utilizara. El sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza, logro sentarse antes de que al igual que Scott fuera rodeado por la oscuridad.

**Mmm **—**Escucho una voz gruesa y con acento en su cabeza**—.** Mentes tan brillantes. Y todas unidas en un mismo año. Curioso, muy curioso. Pero eres difícil, mucho más que los otros. Y todo está aquí... en tu cabeza.**

**Audaz, valiente y caballeroso. Como un Griffindor; pero astuto y determinado con gran ambición, al igual que un Slythering. Ah... También posees inteligencia, una gran sed del conocimiento, desordenada, pero muy inteligente al igual que un Ravenclaw muy creativo a la hora de organizar planes. Sí... Oh vaya, puedo ver una fuerte lealtad que hay para los amigos, con el deber de la justicia justa, demasiado Hufflepuf para ser ignorado. Una mente tan brillante... Es muy interesante... **

Stiles sonrió nerviosamente. _"Gracias, amigo"_ Pensó. El sombrero seleccionador retumbo con su risa ronca por todo el gran salón. Todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué el sombrero tenía tantos problemas para escoger una casa para el chico.

**Un mente destinada a estar en todas las casas, pero veo que resaltas Audacia de salir de los problemas. Te pondré en... ¡GRIFFINDOR!**

Stiles sonrió emocionado, los aplausos fueron igualmente calurosos, como había sido con Scott. Aunque su amigo llego al extremo de pararse mientras aplaudía a Stiles. Ambos chicos chocaron puños antes de sentarse en la mesa.

Cuando todo el mundo fue seleccionado. El director Deaton fue hasta el podio delante de la Gran Sala. El discurso fue corto y un poco loco para la opinión de Stiles, pero aun así aplaudió como el resto de sus compañeros. El banquete inicio, y Stiles no podía ser más feliz.

Cuando la cena acabo, el profesor Deaton se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo de este año. Los del primer año deben tener en cuenta que... Los bosques que rodean al castillo, están prohibidos para todos aquellos que no desean una muerte desastrosa. Y les advierto a todos actuar con cautela en el punto de la noche más brillante.

—¿Qué quiso decir con que debíamos tener cuidado en el punto más brillante de la noche? —Preguntó Scott.

—La luna llena, Scott. —Explico. Stiles sonrió al ver la mira de cachorro confundido que su amigo le dirigió—. "El punto de la noche más brillante" Son las noches de luna llena.

—Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que tener cuidado.

—¿No lo sabes? —Preguntó con un tono falsamente sombreó—. ¿No has escuchado de las infecciones? Al igual que, ¿Un cuerpo llenándose de adrenalina antes de entrar en shock?

—¿Acaso es un tipo especifico de infección?

—Sí, sí, creo que se llama... —Tomó una respiración profunda—. _**Licantropía.**_

Allison se quedo mirando al par de chicos, ante su conversación, al menos uno de ellos sabía de la advertencia de Deaton. Llevo su copa con jugo de calabaza a la boca y dar un largo trago.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es malo? —Allison escupió se jugo de calabaza cuando escucho las preguntas. Todo el jugo termino en el mismo Scott.

Stiles no pudo contenerse y se puso a reír sin parar, llamando la atención de muchos de su mesa, así como a estudiantes de las otras casas como a algunos profesores.

Stiles se calmo unos segundos, miro a Scott que era auxiliado por Allison, quien no dejaba de pedir disculpas; pero en vez de ayudar solo terminaba empeorando la situación... Y Stiles siendo, bueno Stiles, reanudo su risa hasta que ya no pudo respirar.

Sin ser consientes. El trío de Griffindors eran observados por dos estudiantes de la mesa de Hufflepuf.

—Derek.

—Lo han dicho de broma, pero ese chico, Stilinski. Ten cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooooow! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fick. Que ni siquiera pude detenerme a escribir xDDDu Tiene Sploires de la serie de libros más famosa en el mundo de la magia asdasd ¡Si esa misma! ¡Harry Poter! OMG! me pase dos días escribiendo -3- ¿Por qué rayos alguien no me detuvo? Y no saben las ganas que tengo de escribir el primer capítulo del otro fick que tengo en la cabeza Nyuk nyuk nyuk. Necesito ayuda con esto de escribir historias, no es bueno que pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo en esto... ¡TE CULPO DYLAN! ¿POR QUÉ ERES MI PRIMER ACTOR TELEVISIVO FAVORITO? Ejem.<strong> **Ahora como verán este primer capítulo esta largo, muy largo para mi gusto lol pero aun así lo entrego, quiero que sepan que este fick, por tener los capítulos más largos que tomaron valiosas horas de mi vida, será el que menos actualice con frecuencia. Por la misma razón que los episodios son largos... **

**ADVERTEMCIA DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO: Lectores míos amantes de Teen Wolf. De una vez les aviso que tengo un bloqueo, no he podido escribir nada en "NEW LIFE, NEW PROBLEMS" por causa de un pleito a golpes que tuve con mi hermana mayor, de hecho aun sigo bloqueada y la verdad dudo mucho que pueda escribir nada de Teen Wolf en un largo tiempo. *Suspiro* De hecho esa historia pasa a modo "Completo" tratare de hacer secuela para no recibir quejas xDu Lo siento. Espero puedan perdonar a está chica tan violenta que tienen por escritora ^^U **

**¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios positivos que motivan a la autora a no flojear y dejarles con la duda? ¿Encuentros sexuales con Stiles? ¿Un unicornio? ¿Stiles se enamorara de Derek? ¿Scott se decidira por Allison o Kira? ¿Y qué hay del amor infantil de Stiles con Lydia? Esto y más... ¡En WARLOCK MOON...! eué**


End file.
